two days past 18
by princess roza
Summary: all human. Dimitri and rose meat right before dimitri goes to war... it was love at first site. one-shot


Two day past 18

Summery: ALL human… rose Hathaway just turned 18 two days ago, when she was at work at a café she met a boy named Dimitri who was headed to war. One-shot…

**a/n this will be my only up date or about month because I have 2 report and a history project's due dates coming up in a few weeks…**

Rpov 

I was working like any other day when _he _walked in. he looked about mi 20's with brown hair. "table for one" he said pulling me from my thinking.

"right this way, please" I lead him to the back table and took his order before asking "where are you headed"

"I'm waiting for the bus to take me to war." he replied sadly. I gave him a sympathetic look, because I know the army has been forcing people to go to war in some places. 

He looked shy so I gave him a small smile hoping to talk more. He smiled back and asked "would you mind sitting down for a wile and talk with me, I'm filling a little alone"

"I cant right now. But I get off in a hour and we can go to the pear to talk." I said while playing with the bow in my hair.

*1 hour latter*

So we went down to the pear and talked "were is your family" I asked, and he made a sad face before saying "they died 5 years ago in a car wreck," 

"oh, I'm sorry. I guess I will never know what it's like to have a family, but the closest I had also died in a car wreak when I was 15" I sad sadly.

"what about your mom and dad" he asked surprised.

"never knew my dad, and my mom left me at a boarding school when I was 3. I haven't seen her since. Over the summers I lived with my best friend Lissa's house. But when we were 15 we were head back to the academy when we hit a patch of black ice and crashed. It killed everyone except Lissa and me." I explained.

"I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't care, I have no one to send a letter to. would you mind I sent one back hear to you?" he asked.

"yes you can, and no I don't have a boyfriend." so I wrote down my address and gave it to him as he left.

The letters came from a army camp in California for about a month before they started coming from Vietnam. We slowly started falling in love over our letters:

_Dear, Roza _

_The war is getting hard, a platoon was captured yesterday and a friend of mine was killed, but when all this is happening I can still close my eyes and see your pretty smile. I'm afraid I won't be able to write for a wile. But don't worry I will come back alive, I promise you this: when I come home we will get married and start a family… OK? _

_I love you forever_

_Love, Dimitri_

I wrote a reply the minuet I got the letter and said

_My dear Dimitri,_

_I would love to start a family, and no matter how long it takes I will wait for you to come home be it a week, a month, a year, or even 10 years I will always love you my Dimitri._

_Love, your Roza_

For the next 4 months I hardly ate or slept, all I did was cried and waited for a letter. But none came and the war was over. It was Friday night and I as going to a football game. 

I put my hair up into a bow, just like the day we met, and went to the foot ball field. It didn't take long for them to sing the anthemion. And start reading the list for the Vietnam dead. It continued and I waited, as they continued reading the names until they got to one… 

Time stopped.

And my heart broke as tears started falling, I looked around to find that nobody even cared. That name will hunt me for the rest of my life for 3 reasons

1: nobody cared

2: I will _never_ see him again

3: I will keep waiting. Forever.

After that day I started to see life differently. I still waited. But today was different, Lissa was throwing a party for the end of the war. So I decided to sing a song.

I walked up on stage and said "excuse me, may I have your attention everyone. I would like to sing a song that I wrote about what happened to me. About how this war affected me."

I picked up my guitar and started singing:

Two days past eighteen 

He was waiting for the bus in his army green 

Sat down in a booth at a cafe there 

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair 

He's a little shy so she gives him a smile 

And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while 

And talking to me, 

I'm feeling a little low 

She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go 

So they went down and they sat on the pier 

He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care 

I got no one to send a letter to 

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you 

I cry 

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy 

Too young for him they told her 

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier 

Our love will never end 

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again 

Never Born to be alone when the letter said 

Soldier's coming home 

So the letters came from an army camp 

From california then vietnam 

And he told her of his heart 

It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of 

He said when it's getting kinda rough over here 

I think of that day sittin' down at the pier 

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile 

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile 

I cry 

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy 

Too young for him they told her 

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier 

Our love will never end 

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again 

Never Born to be alone when the letter said 

Soldier's coming home 

One friday night at a football game 

The lord's prayer said and the anthem sang 

A man said folks would you bow your heads 

For a list of local vietnam dead 

Crying all alone under the stands 

Was a piccolo player in the marching band 

And one name read and nobody really cared 

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair 

I cried never gonna hold the hand of another 

guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love

of a travelin' soldier our love will never end waitin' for the 

soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter 

said soldier's coming,

I,I cry 

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy 

Too young for him they told her 

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier 

Our love will never end 

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again 

Never Born to be alone when the letter said 

Soldier's coming home.

When I finished my song the hole audience was in tears and I said "all of you are partying when you should be morning there losses. At the football game nobody was even lessoning. You all are pitiful" I finished and walked to my room, And ran to the bathroom. I picked up a bottle of sleeping plies and took the hole bottle and lied down, than whispered "I will see you in only a few short hours, my Dimitri."

And than fell into a deep sleep that I will never wake up from.

**The End**


End file.
